Fusion Ben Returns Part III: The Fall of Cocoon
by Gwenanne17
Summary: WHAT WILL Travel 600 DO WHEN FUSION BEN RETURNS IN ORDER TO GET BEN TO GIVE UP HIS Omnitrix? Well, THEY'LL CALL UP ON A NEW MEMBER: FANG, FROM FINAL FANTASY XIII


Travel 600 SOEP103: Return Of Fusion Ben 10

Cast:

Devin Tyrona as Richard Daisly

Adria Welch as Kelsey Whitecha/ Raully (Gatekeeper of Losalodad)

Samantha Renovo as Samantha Whitecha/ Violet (2nd gatekeeper of Losalodad/ Sister of Myaxx)

Jenna Tyson as Gwendolyn Whitecha/ Gwendolyn Charmcaster (3rd gatekeeper of Losalodad/ Cousin of Raully & Violet)

Keno Barrette as Kevin E. Levin

Graham Phillips as Ben Whitecha (Ben 10/ Brother of Violet and Myaxx)

Ryan Kelly as Jason Whitecha

The Teya and Banassi families as: the Whitecha and Caster families.

Greg Cipes as Thomas Whitecha

William Candice as Dr. Tyler Daniels

Vvyan Pham as Juliana Yamamoto

Alicia Sparks as Lillianne Parks

Adam Howard as Dr. Adam Tamaikia

Kelly Peters as Elana Yamamoto

Kelsey and Terra Marx as Sara & Kelsey Thompson

Jason Parkinson as Joseph Penders

Delaney Parkinson as Monique Penders

William Freddie as Ronald Andrew Stoppable

David Cipes as Rodney McKay

Adrienne Laura as Samantha Carter

Hellene Marx as Shelby Thompson

Lydia Parson as Sarah Thompson

Brenda Song as London Marie

Jet Li as Jason Henderson

Kayla Marx as Danielle Sparks

Kelly Judah as Jenna O'Brien

Taylor and Jenna Pendrisona as Tabitha and Shelby Marx

Kelsey White as Dr. Lillianne Weir

Kaya White as Dr. Christina Frazier

Rachael Luttrelle as Teyla Emmagan

Riyanna Persons as Karla Andrews

Jordan Sparks as Tabbetha Hendersonaya

Amber Vandorne as Marcy Essington

Tara Spartason as Alicia Yana-Lang

Ashley Tisdale as Amanda Van-Diana

Miley Cyrus as Hellene Armstrong

Jason Dolly as Fusion Ben 10 (Fusion Version Ben Whitecha)

Cecilia White as Dr. Mêlée Henderson

Bruce Leeche as Manny Armstrong

Blake Langston as Allan Albright

Ronald Rodriguez as Max Tennyson

The Welch family boys as The Boshido Warriors

Kayla Marshal as Juliet Yamamoto

Kelly Clarkson as Terra Yamamoto

Carl Winspere as Cash Manson

Devin Darby as James Taylor Henderson

Adie Pierce as Kateylin Anderson

Madelyn Hendrickson as Madelyn Darby

Courtney and Devin Darso as Lily and Devin Jackson

Christine Carlson Romano as Bonnie Marie Wrockwieler

The White, Renovo and Wolcott families as: The Yomonuchi Warriors/ Indian-Arabian Warriors.

James And Benjamin Anderson as Jim and Tim Wrockwieler

Jennie Henderson as Anna Wrockwieler

Leonard Henderson as James Timothy Wrockwieler

Jeanette and Angelina Parker as Kimberley and Lynne Parson

Allison, Jeffrey and Kimberly Stoner as Gillian, Justin and Kimberly Parson

Lillian Hendricks as Vela Teya

David Henry as Kenneth Teya

Adrienne Larsson as Verdona Teya

Ronald Anderson as Devin Darby

Hailey Hendrickson as Karolyn Hendreyano

Tara and Sera Strong as Karla and Teya Shao Lang

Carla Shang as Lang Rhai

Bailey Henna Angola as Erin Lang Vorte

Demy Levato as Sandra Teya

Thomas Carson as Carl Teya

Lisa Van-Sparkson as Hellene Teya

David Whitecha as Justin Teya

Sera Andreas as Caroline Peterson

Delaney Pareitson as Bianca Stoner/ Alexandria

Tamara Benson as Danica Honeycub/ Anita.

Danica Peters as Brittany Tamrakai

Bianca Stoners as Sakura Tamrakai

Guest stars:

Jason Kimmoko as Ronald Benson

Debby Ryan as Kim Benson

Tara Renalds as Karley Shei

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

David Henry as Justin Russo

Jake Thomas Austin as Max Russo

The Kaki, Rhai, Sumraiya, and 4 Natchi Nations Of Cocoon Prime

Charley Capsona as Charlie Vansonayai

Debby Ryan and Casey Landers as Joseph and Bailey Penders

Mai Lee, Rajiah and Wei Thai as Myra, Kelsey and Tyra Pearson

The News 24 team as News 4 Team

Myra Cayman as Myra Benson

Devin Cayman as Thomas Benson

Carmen Cayman as Kylie Benson

Kyle Cayman as Jonnie Benson

Tyra Bankson as Bella Marschala

Hellene Nina as Ellen Peters

Lydia Chross as Abyra Farron

Ben Haize as Hope Thai'okio

Lola and Sera Tyson as Fang and Vanille

Lily, Myra and Maya Tyro as Yuna, Paine and Rikku

Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha

Ashley Johnson as Sakura Como'Lya

Ryan Kelly as Sotto Khan

Kai Riana as Kai Greene

Leona Lewis as Robin Nel'ai'laiten

Dai Nora and Li Thai clans as The Kyoshi Warriors and Akatsei Clan

Thia Morrei as Terra Ly Nora

The Hawaiian Feltere Academy as The Cacoyai-Sydia Bocu Academy

The Hawaiian Health, Travel, and Weather Beau as The Sydia-Cacoyai Health, Travel, and Weather Beau.

Benjamin Olding as Tyler Hiphyrra

Thomas Henderson as Dr. James Tyson

Greg Cipes as Kevin Ethan Levin

Delaney Anderson as Jadeon Tyrona (Jacquelyn's sister)

Taylor Pearce as Jacquelyn Tyrona (Jadeon's sister)

Adria Sparkson as Dr. Lydia Keller

The Septum Kaira Team as The Fusion Travel 600.

I: The Mission Begins.

I_I: Early morning stroll on Da Nora Bay Cove.

When a young Fusion shows up looking for Ben, Travel 600 must take action to stop him and save Ben from becoming a secondary Fusion Ben.


End file.
